Distraction
by ZiggyTheNinja
Summary: Jules is on another mission. Robin needs to keep busy.


Robin hated cleaning.

Well, it wasn't so much the idea of things being clean, but more so the idea of himself actually cleaning. He hated having to do anything that had to do with it. He remembered getting yelled at so many times by his sister, Jane, for not cleaning his room or not doing his chores when they were growing up.

"It's just not my thing," Robin would say.

And he still says it. Even to Jules, who is a very clean person. Being in the FBI didn't help ether. Jules had to be the most OCD person he'd ever met. Everything on Jules' side of the room was spotless and organized and everything shined brightly at how clean it was. Even his side of the closet was perfect.

Just like Jules himself.

Unlike Robin, who happened to be a slob, according to Janey and Jules.

Personally, Robin thought the title "slob" was a bit harsh. He liked to call his side of the room… Organized Chaos. It was a bit… clutter some, yeah, but he knew where everything was. Plus, its not like he lets it become a pigsty, no, no, he knew when it crossed the line. So Robin would always make at least a little effort to make sure himself and Jules could see the floor.

God he missed Jules terribly… Being the amazing FBI agent he is, Jules was called the other night (just as they were about to have their Sexy Time) by his boss, Max, telling him he needed him for another Save-The-World-From-Psycho's-Who-Wanted-To-Blow-It-Up-Mission.

Jules had actually gotten up and tried to leave right then and there, but Robin wouldn't let him leave just then. It was their first weekend free of work for a long time and he needed some serious Jules lovin'. He knew Jules needed it too, so he did them both a favor that night by making Jules take, oh, ten minutes away from packing to leave.

But oh what an amazing set of ten minutes they were.

But then Jules had to leave. It was only a short while before Robin started to worry greatly about him. He had witnessed first hand (more then once) how dangerous Jules' job was. It made Robin ill to think about all the things that could be happening or could happen.

Since marrying Jules, Robin had learned different ways of preventing himself from making himself sick with worry. Like he was now.

Robin sighed as he put down his movie script that he had been studying for the past few hours. This was one of his methods of distraction and it was a good one. Not some much on distracting him, but more that it helped his career as an actor. The director loved it when he came into the studio, already knowing what he had to do. And why shouldn't he?

Robin spent five fucking hours reading and rereading the Goddamn thing.

Coming to the conclusion that he needed to do something else, he sat thinking of what to do. Robin refused to turn on the TV. Every time he did, he would atomically turn it to CNN, which really fucked with his head. It made him worry even more, like when Robin and Jules were still engaged, and Jules had to leave for that mission… Robin had the TV on. It did him absolutely no fucking good.

God, he needed a—

No. No, no you don't Robin. Don't finish the thought. Wait a second…

This is usually when Robin would spend as much time as he could going to AA meetings. Thank God for them. It really helped him out, especially when he was getting like this. He called his Sponsor up and talked with her and she gave him a full list a meetings for him to check out.

This usually was what worked best, the AA meetings. It really made him relax and take him mind off of things, if only for a little while.

But just his luck, there weren't many meetings at this point. Well, there were, but not enough for Robin.

So, falling into his last resort, he did what he always did when he had no choice.

Robin Chadwick cleaned.

And let him just say this, when Robin cleaned, he fucking _cleaned_. There was no stopping him once he got on a roll. But the movie star cleaning could also lead to dangerous things. Sometimes (or most of the time) when Robin cleaned, he would get really frustrated and pissed off at the things he was cleaning. Mainly because it wasn't working out the way he wanted. He would spend as long as he had to trying to rub off that one small black dot that no one would ever notice, all the while swearing at it to go away.

All for the sake of distraction.

Robin was currently inside his closet trying desperately to clean it out, sneezing all the while as dust gathered around his head. He'd been in there for a solid 30 minutes organizing and reorganizing. Once he finished, he grinned in happiness as the strong feeling of accomplishment flowed through his body. He was also pretty darn happy about finding a few shirts, shoes and books that he'd been looking for for mouths.

Still on fire, Robin began on the rest of the room, including Jules' side. It was only a few hours later that he lay on the couch, relaxing from his day of hard work.

He was feeling pretty darn satisfied right about now.

He was also feeling very undistracted. Which caused him a problem until his phone rang. He answered with out seeing who it was.

"Hullo?" he drawled.

"Hey sweetie," an all-too familiar voice greeted.

"Jules!" Robin exclaimed nearly falling off the couch.

He heard Jules laugh and say, "Sorry I didn't call you this afternoon. I was out of cell service." Oh what did that matter? He was okay!

"It's fine! It- it's okay! God I've missed you…" in the mist of excitement, Robin had unintentionally turned off his mouth filter.

Jules, however, hadn't mind. "I've missed you too…"

"When are you coming home?" Robin accidentally let the words slip out of his sober mouth.

Jules made a thoughtful sound. "I'm not sure. Could be anytime really…could be tomorrow, next week…" Robin heard the door open. "Right now!" Jules finished before closing his phone.

Robin, completely shocked, stared at him for half a second before jumping over the couch (almost falling on his face in the process) before rushing to Jules and kissing him senseless.

The kiss lasted a long time, and was filled with everything Robin had felt during Jules' time away. Love. Desire. Fear. Desperation. Heat. Happiness. Relief.

He was home!

END

XXxXx

AlterNet Ending

Jules was way ahead of Robin as he worked to take their shirts off. Only Robin stopped him.

Jules gave him a _very_ confused look.

"Just was a sec?" Robin asked. "Look around first!"

Jules did as he was asked. His mouth dropped. "Oh my…you… what did…?"

"I cleaned! Like, I _really_ cleaned!" Robin grinned as Jules looked around. Jules looked at Robin, his handsome face lit up in excitement. Jules couldn't help but smile.

"You did a really good job Robin! The place look's—" he paused as he walked into their room. "…Great…" oh dear.

Robin had cleaned their room as well.

Which was well and fine, since now Jules could see Robin's side of the room. But his side… Jules began to look around his side of the room as Robin continued to beam.

"Like it? It took me _hours_ but I did it!"

"…Huh? Oh yeah! The room looks great! Everything is so… clean, and…moved around!" Jules grinned and hugged Robin who returned the hug generously.

Who, also, started kissing Jules' neck rather greedily.

Well okay.

As Robin moved them to the bed, Jules managed to peek a look at his side of the room with a thought of dread. All his stuff was moved around. Jules could tell it wasn't by much, but it was still moved around and cleaned.

Sure, now Jules could see the floor.

But how was he going to find his any of his stuff _now_?


End file.
